Dungeons and Dragons Campaigns
''The Sinister Spire ''NPCs placed here for ease of reference: ''The Tearing of the Weave Dead Party Members of the above campaigns: PCs currently not in play '''The Road to Hommlett' Waterdeep / Brewery Gang The Crew of the Sea Wvyern The Barrow of the Forgotten King Dead out of play PCs ''Party NPCs (NPCs that are friendly to the PCs and have possibly had their Character Sheets handed over by the GM for playing in the larger encounters) '''The Crew of the Sea Wvyern' Waterdeep / Brewery Gang ''NPCs 'Key NPCs' 'The Savage Tide Campaign' Constable 'Puddy-puddy' Padesh - possibly corrupt city guard Father Varal Estrin - cleric of Livander, Sasserine Vander Anderhoff - former pie shop owner Tusk - old ogre Kintay - Estrins nephew Jasmine - lvl 2 paladin (deceased) Crimson - a murderer (deceased) Eldara Lilybrook - tried to raise Crimson (deceased) Helek - harbour master's assistant Taeghen Calaudra - sun elf baker Bhula Jalamba - female human butcher Ayesha and Mashai - fighting sisters (both deceased). Mashai was Rollo's girlfriend for a short time Dek and Hulog - corrupt city guards (deceased) Eriss Jaree Lissa Tavartarr - lvl 7 sorcerer, gnome. Gone to LTA Namien - former head of the Taxidermists Guild. Ran off Sash - former Lotus Dragon rogue Fip - former Lotus Dragon rogue Zag - former Lotus Dragon rogue Lady Lotus Dragon - leader of the Lotus Dragons (later killed on the Wyvern by Retzal, then came back as a ghost) real name Rowyn Kellani Rita - former Lotus Dragon merc and now pie shop guard Lady Maly Tuskahil - pie shop patron Vanthus Vanderboren - Lavinia's brother, a twat Shefton - rogue, killed by Vanthus (deceased) Penkus - rogue, letter writer, killed by Vanthus (deceased) Corra - Lavinia's halfing maid (deceased) Glittermain - owner of Glittermain's Vault Brissa - Vanthus's mistress (later a zombie then deceased) Dano - juvenile green dragon Fatima - former live in prostitute of Raz Chakra Bankuu - rabble rouser prophet Edith Carlotti - vineyard owner Y'an Umbo Jun - her husband Y'un and Y'ar - their sons Heebee and Eros - their slaves (Eros deceased) Skriss - their lizardman slave Taffellia 'Taffy' Borollo - childhood rogue friend of Shifty (Raz shagged her) Charro - cleric of Shaundakul Harlis Javil - female Kracken Cove pirate Drevoruz - pirate first mate (deceased) Yeland - gnome, Nobby and Raz fought him Cogol - half-orc, Nobby and Raz fought him Tolan - Jade Raven - was there something between him and Lavinia for a while? 'Bob' - Jade Raven Liamae Teslikaria - Jade Raven - Now in Waterdeep Cascus - Jade Raven, dwarf druid Loblobtoob - frogwoman, mate of cheif Morife - bard from Musician's Guild - helped Rollo with his opera Father Feres - elderly Priest of Tyr. Now a young gnome! Harl - half orc blacksmith (deceased) Avner Meravanchi - male human Aristocrat - pretty grumpy about most things. Hated by Shifty Burumba Tek - male human warrior (deceased, killed by Shifty at Port Ishai) Zalazar Neskal - male aasimar adept (killed by a gaint octopus) Naomi Uctul - female half elf warrior (deceased, killed by Burumba Tek) Tare Ulungu - male human woodcutter & carpenter Tulu Aran - male human colonist (killed in pirate fight at Fort Greenock) Intingi Maengwe - female human trapmaker - saved from being squashed by Rollo Devilia Syba - female human colonist - Cook Joylin Horn - female dwarf stonemason Banaby Chisk - male human servant to Avner Meravanchi Quenge Aspe - male human servant to Avner Meravanchi Thunderstrike - black pedigree stallion of Avner Meravanchi Siroo - an elder of Tooj-Reh Kelech - young warrior, was human - now a wild dwarf, hired by Rollo - killed again by a flostam ooze and reincarnated as a goblin! Gone to LTA. Wabenga - young sailor, hired by Rollo (killed in pirate fight at Fort Greenock) Solamon - experienced sailor, hired by Rollo (killed by a flostam ooze, then reincarnated, then killed again in pirate fight at Fort Greenock Monen Forelle - half elf wizard rescued from pirates. Now on the Nixie Yenga L'umbaba - a bard, part of Crispies crew. Worked on Rollo's opera Hank and Gerek - pirate sailors, now on the Wyvern crew Willy Reach - Gnomish artificer of Renkrue. (deceased) Made - Crispy's girlfriend in Renkrue Lady Willemia Such - Wife of Renkrue village cheif and former patron of Willy Reach. Origionaly from Baldur's Gate Nyoman - her gardener and the 'Mystic Seer' Olander Spume - cleric, aka 'The Altar Boy', Ilmater Wayan the Wise - elderly adept of Renkrue Made the Hunter - young forest hunter of Renkrue Mellophane - evil jungle witch/druid (deceased) 'Child Snatcher' - her wolf animal companion (deceased) Rampleskin - Corrupted Nymph left alive by group Edrina - Currupted Nymph killed by group '''The Barrow of the Forgotten King (and other AP adventures)' Christopher Sendars - mayor of Seawell Pass Brian - owner of general store in Seawell Pass Bartholomew - leader of guards, Seawell Pass Shikash - lizard woman Erqua - bandit leader. charmed, raped and put to death Tiler - girl of King's Holm, near the Moon Sea, found locked in catacombs Ian Turbrand - the owner of the Coronet and cabbage man from King's Holm, involved in Tomb Adventure Waterdeep Adventures (Olaf) Dan Wicks - Candle Shop owner, 'Longing Lights' in Trades Ward. Erin Wicks - his daughter Rurik Van Richter - watchman, paladin, Trade District Jainsle - Civiliar, Corums boss lady 'Filthy' Maknaztey' - family of possibly were-rats. Daughter may be the only one alive 'Fist' - Barman at the Thisty Throat Hilda - watchwoman, entertaining Downy Beard - tobacconist Raya's Contact - gave us a rat killing job Brother Tero - cleric of Oghma, contact of Raya Pip - annoying halfing watchman Pizana - grumpy female watchman civilar Adon Hail - reject squad civilar Fat Pat - reject squad amar Wulfgar - reject squad watchman, dwarf with wooden leg Olissar - reject squad watchman, young family man Jako - rat catcher Minkey Bek - rat catcher Vernon - baddie Esvele - head of the Dungsweeper's Guild Bala - Vernon's sister. We killed her Abrix - senior civilar, fat and pessimistic. gave the ratcatcher pro bono Mystery McNasty runner - seen fleeing the scene of the murder Doreese - female wench of Midnight Sun - possible suspect Araloor - elf male, dead. part of murder plot Janna - female dwarf watchman, Corum flatmate (decapitated) Akessia - an amar at Corum's watch post, female human Warrior; Stooped back Rorija - (female human Warrior; Overdressed), watchman, knows Bull Elks Finn - friend of Raya (dead) Lady Jereth - of Tarn Villa, northward. Part of Sig's caper Lord Arum Tarm - of Tarn Villa, northward. Part of Sig's caper Hanz - their butler Raviril - dead barbarian. Owner of the talisman that was at the murder scene Volothun Geddan - traveller. kicked off the Festhall business Edna Crabapple - husband of tower owner, used by Rogero Rogero the necromancer - dead guy from Belnimbra street Lady Mhair Szeltune - contact in Watchful Order of Magistars and Protectors Arik ?? - monk of Tyr, husband of Esvele Kiera Tarm - missing daughter of Tarn Villa Darwel Umbruskor - baddy necro, tower in Northward Anya - part of team of Hagar's men Thomas Siohcen - in league with MG. Died by sock. Cultist? Sefal Turek - Trade Ward watch (human, male, cleric) civilar Doma Steelaxe - Trade Ward watch (female dwarf fighter) Amar Medanda - female bard from Bard College Miss Yandis Minomaile - female bard from Bard College Marton - hirling fighter of Eno Knepp - hirling fighter of Eno Petraska Sparger - daughter of Old Jock and owner of OJB Lousian - elf card sharp probably Miranda - baddie woman, alias 'Lilyana', dumped at Rayneford Powleck - her accomplace. dead. Amar Scmitz - Castle Ward watch Civilar Peterson - Castle Ward watch Bog / Brian - Fenrir's goblin Blarik Jaffery - Rayneford, cleric of Tyr, young male human Castil Leeward - Rayneford, inn keeper, young male human Squire Nirrle Haickswill - Rayneford, old human male Hester Shakespear - Rayneford, bard, young female human Kade Tosscobble - Rayneford, local law, male halfling Waterdeeo Adventures (Foss) Stren Stottly - Fenrirs grumpy half orc neighbour Yvonne Shellick - Giselle's maid in Waterdeep Hilda Broomsworth - custodian of flats in Northward Aunt Bitty - 45 years old, Giselles chaperone Driver Dan - coachman, killed by Ranulf the Ranger Ranulf the Ranger - Bandit. Killed by Fenrir in Bonefinger Wood Kurl Gnesher - father of Giselle Lady Hycinth Hatrap - his wife Ulsas Gnesher - his son Gamblayne Fortnessle - his broker (killed in Waterdeep and robbed) Teru Yardpike - Butler , lodge house of Kurl Gnesher Sten Arbutt - First Footman, lodge house of Kurl Gnesher, likes a drink Betburn Tinner - Second Footman Pippa Greenwood - Gardner, a half elf woman, quite old looking Shel Cook - Cook human female, Demy Bracket - Second Cook human female, Vera Halfcrown - First Maid human female, Jil Nackney - Second Maid human female, flippety-jibbet, 13 years old Wendy Flatfoot - Third Maid human/dwarf female, pretty, 18 years old Kip - Oz's urchin dude Dorothea Goodwyn - Ogma temple info lady Tanner Morins - Market Overseer, Waterdeep Jensen Lackland - Sea Ward Civilar Harold Totter - Sea Ward watchwizard Inis Shale - Professional Witness, in his 50s Ilighast Chamnabber - ogma sage wizard Roberta Delan - lvl 9 cleric of ogma. human, tall, long grey hair Glaya Palonia - manager of Diloontier's Apothecary Dr Sloan - chief assassin of Diloontier's Apothecary Emmer Jundhyl - North Ward senior civilar, also a doppleganger. Exposed Neldrelle - female elf druid from Shrines of Nature Liddy Sparktop - male gnome New Olam bard Professor Smaile - male gnome New Olam bard Jesker Smint - assassin. Dead 'Vincent' - tradesward watchman, drow, LE cleric Dyne and Stripe Mirtle - fighter brothers, dockward, pickled fisherman tavern Jessica Lupane - bard, femme fatale, New Olam Jimmy the Horsepuncher - kitchen porter at New Olam, tough guy Elsha Muleless - tough bodyguard of Cavu Ferrand 'Dusty' Trails - tough bodyguard of Cavu Queenie - Gnomish kidnapper, dockward Amar Lasat Main - young male human watchman at the Palace. Now Senior Civilar of Northward Egbert - a mad dwarf who things chickens are to blame for everything Erose Bralntee - known in Northward as a mistress Teresa Gorin - known in Northward as a mistress Mameo - watch contact of Oz (male human Cleric 1 ???; Moody) Ytlet Merfnurt - Unseen wizard minion of Emmer Jundhyl Machelle - (human female) of New Ollam – Acquaint of Oz Riffle - a rogue who at first tried to steal Fenrir's boots. Dead Trellor - some sort of human sorcerer. Burned at stake. Wenvelle - his girlfriend Burned at stake. Leben - a dwarven craftsmen who hid in one of the dark chambers at the back until food was brought out Burned at stake. Nodger - a half-orc warlock that hid in one of the other dark chambers. Suicide Malldermain - half elf wizard. Burned at stake Elaine - druid. was set free after rain put out her stake fire Dilly Mavelmish - halfling minion of Baeron. Escaped the HOJ. Later killed in ritual 'Vixen' - academic female warlock. Burned at the stake. Paul Treeman - devil-chicken breeder. burned at the stake Meven Track - the acolyte night watchman. of Ogma Shellen the Academic - of Church of Ogma, cleric Blackrabbas Khulthund - Ogma , nature expert Nurt Hesher - clerk at the Estate Office at the Palace Evan Blint - held captive by Paul Treeman Zoltan the Magificant - ressurected then burnt to death Katrina - a maid Oz has been paying to watch Cavu Meleghost Starseer - joint head of the court of inquistion Ulfred Steygor - joint head of the court of inquistion Edvard Marr - hired by Oz to be a stand in for the watch Rufus - male human warrior. Odd looking. Wodot - female half orc warrior. Very odd looking, with long green hair worn in a bun. Humperdink - male gnome expert - a tracker and guide - has an odd squirrel like face Agnes - innkeepers daughter at I of WW. 17 years old. CHA 8 Elmo - village of Hommlet. Speaks slowly Jack - Elmo's neighbour and drinking buddy Theb Thibbletoe - The village Elder of Hommlet Jaroo - The druid of Hommlet. Killed Cale. Canon Terjon - The Cleric of Tyr of Hommlet Elem Oats - The malitia captain of Hommlet Ostler Gundigoot - The Innkeeper of Hommlet Mytch - The Miller of Hommlet Lieutenant Que - Representative of Burne and Rufus of Hommlet Frishick Mins - Representative of refugee camp of Hommlet Trisha - farmers daughter. Shagged by Alduin Glevenax - female troll seer, 3 days east of WD Elsine Makecoin - and her baby, saved by PCs. Now in Sea Ward Vint Toker - her guard. in his 40s Gavis Nate - blackmailer (dead) Fiddly Borin - blackmailer (dead) Malles - rogue 'barrel murdered' by Oz Fatima Farouk - young lass, inside man of Wathuss house. Now works at OJB Hample Stridelong - lvl 8 druid at shrine of nature. Bear like Halfdan - a dwarf fighter in the Castle Ward Watch Sinris - a female dwarf cleric. CWW. Massive boosums Jolly Underdown - halfing rogue/bard who works for Maaril Elspeth Bendick Belvena - poet. committed suicide Special Amar Cellestine - on the EBB case Bertran - lvl 1 wizard / lvl 1 cleric - male human - fancies Giselle! Azbot - lvl 1 rogue - male gnome Nell - lvl 1 rogue - female gnome Julia Vashwif - the landlady of Maiden's Tears Regnet Amcathra - of House Amcathra Violet the Black - lvl 5 wizard. Dripping Dagger Mr Reed - firebrand talker. arrested at lecture Stella Sausagemonger - sec to Open Lord Tilly Toenail-ripper - brewers guild enforcer Tenance O'Fields - A half orc Dock Ward barbarian warlock Vinet the Bloody - A warlock from North Ward 'Fireball' Frodick - A very paranoid wizard from South Ward The Black Lioness - A one time rival of Baeron from Sea Ward Gasher Naks - a dock ward thug. Has often been used as hired muscle by the devil-cultists. Sovellia o' the gardens - a south ward madame who runs a small brothel . Dev W Squire Peterre - a rich man of north ward. Was part of DeRosan's 'set' of philanthropists. Fandangle the Wizard - a wizard of sea ward. Lives in a small tower by the city wall. DevW (burned) Osha the Wise - cleric of Mystra. Temple cleric of the House of Wonder. DevW? (burned) Nevin Tolomie - merchant of Trades Ward. Known to be a hedonist and drunkard DevW (burned) Moonwoman - dock ward wise woman long thought to be use devil magic for her potions (burned) Norty White - Castle Ward scribe. DevW (burned) Porot Vane - A rich boat builder and merchant. DevW (burned) Shimmermin - a known enemy of the demonists and devil worshiper of several decades. (question by inq) Rudy - DSG ward Tamen Shell - DSG ward - the daughter of a fisherman Wanda - DSG ward - the daughter of a farmer. Emeny Stounecouncil - a quarter dwarf' hired by oz to watch kids Gash the Bill - Who was big, blonde and had a scarred face. HB sellsword Handrak Mashface - Tall, with a face like minced meat. HB sellsword Frodim Happyduck - Pale, Picking his nails with a knife. Pointy ears. HB sellsword Bone-Eater Kads - Tall, Black haired with a large moustache. HB sellsword Captain Horablow Horntoe - of the waterdeep navy Brother Maynard - cleric - Temple of Ogma - Candlekeep Menet of Sodor. - cleric - Temple of Ogma - Candlekeep. lvl 6 Hull - guard - Candlekeep. Captain Sal Fields - female assassin sent to kill Fenrir et ak at Candlekeep Sammu Fields - female assassin sent to kill Fenrir et ak at Candlekeep Strenk - fig/cle of the Red Stranglers 70 Grinst Ervine - Trade Ward cheif watch civilar Byenav Iffantoram - black tower wizard. met Fen at the battle of the turnip fields Deverreck Hiilgauntlet - (Tendrils - Burning Serpent Terrace) Yarrowroot Palejake - leader of the Blood Drinkers Sir Kenneth Quintale, - holy order of the knights of samular Ellis Aderbrent - map maker, noble Innes Torkarrow, - New Olam half-elf bard called Etrude Vumplump - She's eighteen and a member of the Blood Drinkers. Dedra - Blood Drinker Vensa - Blood Drinker, KOd by Corum Shemrack - Blood Drinker, had a knife to Anya's throat. Cavefoot - Half-fiend Durzagon Boris Himmelhammer - sellsword dwarf, took Anya Lord Dinshadder Phylund - Diplomat. Acting on behalf of Waterdeep. Lord Moedt Belabranta - Leader of the Gryphon Cavalry General Obryn Ironfist - Leader of the Waterdeep Guards. A dwarf. Civilar Wishan Trembler - Watchman in charge of the big wagon of treasure Special Amar Celia Varres - Wagon guard, a woman King Obould Many-Arrows - leader of the orc horde Bandar Redraven - 'Bob' met him at the Thank-you Ball (it was De Rosan!) Mr Jinx - persona of a Waterdeep Steel Dragon Captain Haven - Tattos, rough. Artimel Villa guard captain Bresnoss Artimel - Lord of Artimel Villa. Tall, bald Rick-de-Ben - Quasit messenger of Bnurg Road to Hommlet 'The Child' - four year old girl rescued by Cale, Mathmoss and Pensato Edna - half orc refugee Sir Martinus - Holy Knight of the Order of Aster, met near Hommlet Derndie - Mathmoss serving wench girlfriend in Homlett Brother Maynard - cleric at the Abbey in Goldenfields Glenda - Barmaid at Boar Skull Inn, Goldenfields Hyacinthe - Barmaid at Boar Skull Inn, Goldenfields Humperdink - a guide Rankar - a bandit leader Jaroo - druid of Homlett. Fights Cale Elem Oats - the captain of the militia Mrs Murfle - the leather workers wife Mr Weaver - the weaver Mrs Hopps - the brewers wife Tolgar Anuvien - the Lord of Goldenfields Darknessdeep Kreenan - darknessdeep cleric Hirken - dd a man, underfed and miserable, intelligent Werner - dd a woman, dirty clothes, skinny, bright eyed Zander - dd a citizen Anger - dd a young citizen Hellion - a lvl 12 wizard, 68 years old Fred - Hellion's flesh golem retainer Dr Karl Adenauer - sage of Count Heydrich Count Riener Heydrich - lord of the Hall of Heroes, vampire, dead Katrina Heydrich - Riener's sister Nastassia - Riener's victim, healer Cormyr Tunaster Dranik - asking for help in Wheloon Lady Arthus - cleric in Wheloon Fembrys - chased TD out of temple, we took him prisoner Constal Tholl - captain of the Purpledragons, guards of Wheloon Lord Redbeard - ruler of Wheloon Amnic Basult - bookseller, has gone missing (found dead) Baldergas Mhaeraoon - owner of Wyvern Inn (left recently) Asanta - his daughter cha12 Baerill - his daughter cha6 Mhaeraoon Shan Thar - a cleric, probably a baddy, taken prisoner Kevren - baddie cleric Orlenstar Thirthorn - driud of Wheloon Vera Wavecrest - lady we rescued from temple Duncan and Kenniwick - merchants, dead in temple Durgen - tv a male dwarf cleric of Moradin Kereem - tv a male human paladin of Tyr Smote - tv a male halfling sorcerer with clever hands Tholwick - tv a male human adept Halish - tv a male human cleric of Mystra Dava (female), - tv human apprentice to an evoker from Marsember Mendios (male) - tv human apprentice to an evoker from Marsember Zephan (male) - tv human apprentice to an evoker from Marsember Constal Maximanus Thall - captain of the guard, or something, purple helmets Sweaty Burt - a town drunk Judge Pugnations 'Hempkneck' Brown - a judge in Weyloon Judge Elderberry 'The Blade' - a judge in Weyloon Judge Herbert 'Kindling' Finksnottle! - a judge in Weyloon Norry Waywalket - (a gnome) traveller merchant Coobert Draftworth - (a human) traveller merchant Kessessek - shaman of the lizardmen tribe in Vast Swamp Maurran - a Shadar-kai Gathan - lizardman leader and death-wish pest Mendios - domination spell victim Bestra - baddie woman, captured but then died on the way to Weyloon Nakal and Nanti - lizardfolk warriors Jatol - lizardfolk female cook Cupcay - lizardfolk boy Kithguard - a Shadar-kai, dies in captivity Ethar - woman killed in the Ebon Dome Blackwill Akhmelere - we found a letter addressed to him from Ethar. a Watchful Skull Zertharmas - a teifling we killed off in the Ebon dome` Tholwick - a male human adept. Saved by party Durgen - a male dwarf cleric of Morodin. Saved by party Kareem - a Human male paladin of tyr. Saved by party Smote - male halfling sorcerer. Saved by party Beothea - woman in the corpse room, later killed by Drashnag Riverbek Random Hasserteeb - tiefling bard Skeldrog - half orc barbarian Kaleb - thief leader Queen Elisa IV (vampire) Ormund the wizard (vampire) Aktair the diplomat (high elf vampire) Trash the jailor (ogre vampire) Varis the Demonbinder Rodger - Random's burglar mate ''Locations Kingsholm The Great Grotto Pedestal '''Notes' Bags of Holding Category:Hubs Category:Dungeons and Dragons